


Every Little Thing

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [52]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George thinks that everything Paul does is hot.Everything.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Every Little Thing

Paul sighed and leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

“That’s hot,” George said.

The other three gave him strange looks. “I know you’re a pathetically hopeless romantic,” John said, “but he didn’t even do anything hot.”

“Everything he does is hot,” George shrugged, making Ringo “aww” and John gag.

“Thanks, love,” Paul said, batting his eyelashes.

“Mm, that’s hot.”

“For god’s sake,” John said, “one of you better fuck off before I murder the both of you.”

“Oh, calm down, I’ve gotta go use the loo anyway,” Paul said, leaving the room.

“…”

“…”

“That’s—”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”


End file.
